


(Fanart) Michael Burnham 02

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Portrait of Michael Burnham





	(Fanart) Michael Burnham 02

**Author's Note:**

> follow my artwork at mylochkatee.tumblr.com


End file.
